Did you know Cytus?
There are things you knew but we didn't? Please feel free to share. There are things we knew but you didn't? Please feel free to read. Cytus *The name of the game, Cytus, actually comes from the name [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cocytus Cocytus], which means "the river of wailing" in ancient Greek mythology. *In the update 7.0, many songs from early chapters (Chapter 1 to 3) have their charts remade, due to the serious off-sync between the audio and the chart. Certain old charts had bad design as well. Many of the charts remade have a much faster Scan Line BPM and better chart quality as compared to the old charts. Artists *'NeLiME', composer of First Gate, Gatorix and Codename : Zero, was a high school student when he composed the songs. *'Vospi', composer of Reverence and Do Not Wake, is from Russia. *'Project Grimoire' is a team consisting of 3 Japanese illustrators, and 2 composers, Verdammt and ICE. Due to an incident with BEMANI, Brionac ended up in Cytus instead. The cover image was drawn by the 3 illustrators, which was requested by ICE. *'Eyemedia' composed the song that plays in the results screen, and a slowed down version of the results screen was played at the title screen before Alive: Loom was used (Alive: The Beginning). *'M2U' is credited for helping in the composition of Predawn, which was mainly composed by Nicode, in update 7.0. *'Hoskey' is the only artist in Cytus to have his spelling changed. His name was originally in all caps until Chapter 8 and Cytus Lambda. * Searlait and Yoneko, the singers for Knight of Firmament, Lord of Crimson Rose and The Fallen Bloom, are actually from Taiwan even though the lyrics of the songs are in Japanese. *'sakuzyo' won the team title with VALLISTA, Neurotoxin and Laplace in BOF2011 (all three songs were composed and mapped into charts by himself). *'Killerblood' specialises in retro songs. One of the shooting NES game is the inspiration for most of his songs, especially Musik, which happens to be his favorite work of his own in Cytus. His favorite composer other than himself is ICE, and his favorite song from ICE is Entrance. *'ICE' has the most number of songs that have a difficulty of 9 including Easy difficulty, with a total of 10 (including hidden versions). *The following table lists the number of songs of the Artists: Songs *The song at the title screen is the short version of Alive: Loom. *The original song at the title screen was Alive: The Beginning. *Every song in Chapter S is a remix of an orchestral piece in history, thus a theme used for Project Symphony (tentative title), one of Rayark's games under development. *Nocturnal Type by switchworks is the song used in the in-game tutorial of Cytus. *Halcyon and Conflict are winner songs of BOF in 2010 and 2011. *Hercule is the only naotyu- song that doesn't have vocals. *The Blocks We Loved and Q have the biggest level gap between Easy and Hard, which is 7, being Easy Lv2 and Hard Lv9. Coincidentally, these two songs are also the only two level 9 songs in Cytus that do not have drag notes. * Knight of Firmament and Lord of Crimson Rose are the only Eyemedia songs that have a singer. *First Gate Overdrive and Conflict are two hidden songs that have a preview song once they're activated. *∅ (Slit) and ¡Azucar! have their title begin with a symbol. *L and Q only have a single letter as their title. *Alive: The Beginning is the shortest song in Cytus at 1:18, while LNS OP is the second shortest songs, being at 1:33. *Evil Force and Infernus both have the same minor key, which is D minor. *Halcyon and Holy Knight have three-fingered hold notes. *Darkness is the only song with a four-finger note. *Stardust Sphere has three-fingered slide notes. *Chapter 2 has the most number of hidden songs in the game (3 hidden songs). *Qualia refers to individual instances of subjective, conscious experience. The cover photo in negative colours looks a lot like Earth. *Area184 has a BPM of 184 (Reference to its song title), while Freedom Dive has a BPM of 222.22 with 1222 notes in hard mode (A reference to its BPM). *Alive: Vanessa is the longest song in Cytus at 7:06 *Alive: The New World is the only song to have a Hard level of less than 4. With update 7.0, no songs have difficulty of 2 or 3 under hard mode. *The most common BPM in Cytus is 180, with a grand total of 18 songs having this BPM. The second most common is 160, with 13 songs having this BPM. *Although not displayed in the game itself, Cytus actually records play data in its save files, including how many times a song has been played, or the exact highest TP score up to 15 decimal places. * The title of the songs are not always in English. They could be in Japanese (Saika), French (Les Parfums de L'Amour) or German (Zauberkugel) etc. * Mandora is a creature in another game with the same name of Rayark Inc., and is featured on the title covers of eight songs, namely Hot Air Balloon, Hey Wonder, VitMaster, The Way We Were, Sweetness Overload!!!, Afterglow and Les Parfums de Celebrez. *Chapter M has the most number of songs that has a hard of level of 9. It has 11 songs. Second is Chapter 8, which has 6 songs. If you count Level 9s in Easy mode, however, Chapter 7 is the one with the most Level 9s at a grand total of 8. Aren't coincidences hilarious? *Chapter 1, Chapter 3 and Chapter K are the only chapters that have 1 song that is Level 9. They are Ververg ver.B, Halcyon and The Red Coronation on Hard respectively. *The girl in the title card of Freedom Dive is called Kurante, which would be Current when translated into English. *Many songs have changed in this game, but some songs only change their levels like Libera Me (Lv. 9 - Lv. 7 in Hard Mode, no changes in notes) and Masquerade (Lv. 8 - Lv. 9 in Hard Mode, also, no changes in notes) -> Read more: Songs that have changed. *Some songs in Cytus were already part of '''other '''rhythm games, like BMS, Mozarc and o2Jam. *Not including hidden songs, Alive: The New World and L are the only songs that have the same difficulty on Easy and Hard. (1/1 and 9/9 respectively) *Some songs' max combos have the same number like The Way We Were (Easy, 333) Rainbow Night Sky Highway (Hard, 555), Future World (Hard, 666), Quantum Labyrinth (Easy, 333), Ververg (Hard, 444), Light up my LOVE (Easy, 222), and Chocological (Easy, 333) *COMA by ensou is the only song in Cytus that is not sung in English or Japanese, but instead in Tagalog. *Some songs have groups of notes that resemble letters, numbers, or things. Category:Cytus